Queen of Hueco Mundo
by grimmyneko
Summary: Grimmjow has to go to the human world, and ends up bringing someone back to Hueco Mundo with him. A girl. Ichigo's baby sister, Tora. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Oy! Tora! Wake up!" Ichigo yelled at me. "We're gonna be late for school!"

"Wha-" I was cut off by Ichigo hitting me with a pillow. "Ugh! Knock it off Ichigo! I'm getting up!" I glared at my twin. He snickered and walked across the hall to his room.

I ran a brush through my straight black hair, and threw on my school uniform. I slammed into my brother on the way to the bathroom.

"Oof! Watch it Tora! And cut your hair already!" he called after me as I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I leapt down the stairs, and found Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo waiting for me at the breakfast table.

"Wait a second...where's da-" I started.

"GOOD MOOOOOORNING TORA!" my idiot father screamed, flying at me with his foot ready to kick.

I grabbed his foot and flipped him over onto the wood floor. "Mornin'". I sat down at the table while Yuzu dished out our eggs. Dad sat down across from Ichigo with blood running down his face.

"Eat quick Tora. I don't want to be late because of you." Ichigo teased. I rolled my eyes and smacked the back of his head in response.

"C'mon bro. We gotta go. Orihime wanted to walk with me today." I stood up without waiting for Ichigo to answer, and walked out the door. Ichigo ran out after me, yelling and waving my school bag around. I heard him growl and sprint to catch up with me.

"Tora-san!" Orihime yelled happily. "Let's walk!" I smiled at her bubbly attitude and nodded. "I heard that we're gonna have a new student today! Isn't it exciting?!"

"I'll try to contain my joy." I smirked. Orihime pouted.

"Aren't you ever happy, Tora-san?!"

I thought about it for a second. "Yes. I'm happy when I'm boxing, and when I'm with my friends, and when I make sensei angry."

"Cheh. Why are you happy when you make sensei angry Tora?" Ichigo snorted.

"Oh! Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime smiled brightly.

"What?!" I yelped. "Why's he kun, and I'm san?!"

Orihime's face paled. "Well-I-um...he...you-I..." Ichigo started laughing.  
"It's because I'm nice." he stuck his tongue out at me.

If I had a drink I would've done a spit take. "You're nice?! You have a permanent scowl on your face!"

"So do you!" he scowled.

"At least I smile sometimes!" I defended myself.

"Your smile scares more people than your scowl!" he retorted. I was about to throw a punch at him, but muscular arms lifted me up.

I heard Ichigo laughing and Orihime scolding someone. Then I heard a deep, gruff voice say, "Tora, you shouldn't fight your brother. Appreciate him."

"Yeah Tora, appreciate me." Ichigo said smirking at me.

I growled dangerously. "Sado! Let me down! I'll kill him! Ichigo you son of a-"

"Yay! We're here!" Orihime called out, laughing nervously. Sado didn't put me down until we had gotten into the classroom. He gently placed me in my seat and then sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry for that Tora." he said softly.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at the front of the room. I managed to ignore all of Sado's pleading.

"Tora-san! You look gorgeous!" Keigo's annoying voice screeched. I looked up to see Sado's fist in Keigo's face. I raised an eyebrow. Sado never hits Keigo.

"Don't touch her." Ichigo and Sado growled simultaneously. I couldn't help but smile at them. Sado was practically an older brother to me, and Ichigo was my older brother. Only by two minutes, but he was still my big bro.

"Alright students!" our teacher yelled over the noise of the class. We all settled down and took our seats. "We have a new student! Please treat him nicely!"

A tall, obviously muscular, blue haired boy walked in._ Wow. He's kinda hot...nope! Stop it Tora! You will not be one of those girls! You need to focus on boxing. _

"Alright young man. How about you tell us your name and your age." sensei said cheerfully.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I'm...16." he said. He had a really deep voice. I could've sworn I saw half the girls in the room swoon when he spoke. I rolled my eyes.

"Well Mr. Jeagerjaques, why don't you take the empty seat next to Miss. Kurosaki. Tora, raise your hand." groaning inwardly, I raised my hand.

Grimmjow plopped himself down next to me.

"Miss. Kurosaki!" sensei yelped.

I looked up at her lazily. "What?"

"What on earth are you wearing?!"

"Um...my uniform?" I said dumbly.

"Stand up!" I stood. "You're wearing a studded belt, your tie is undone, black nail polish, your shirt is unbuttoned too far down, and your socks are far too short!"

"I'm not breaking any school rules. The rules say that you must wear the tie. I'm wearing it. I must wear socks. I'm wearing 'em. There are no rules about belts or nail polish. And all the rule book says about shirts, is that you must wear one. And I am."

Her face slowly started to turn red. "Are you sassing me?!"

"No. I am simply proving that you're wrong."

"Would you like detention Tora?!" she practically screamed.

"Not particularly."

"If you don't stop sassi-" she was cut off by my brother leaping to his feet and pushing me back into my seat. He stood in front of me.

"I'm so sorry for my sister's behavior! She didn't mean it!"

"You're lucky that your brother's a good student, Miss. Kurosaki." she started to walk back to the front of the room.

"What?! I get better grades than-" Ichigo slapped his hand over my mouth and glared at me. I mumbled into his hand and looked at Sado who was trying not to laugh.

Ichigo finally went back to his seat and Sado started chuckling under his breath. "Shut up." I hissed. I took out my notebook to take notes. When the bell finally rangp for lunch I didn't even get up. I closed my eyes, and mentally prepared myself for getting chewed out by Ichigo. Orihime bounced over to me and started chattering about what she had for lunch, and then started yanking on my arm.

"Okay, okay I'm coming." I sighed.

"Hey! Grimmjow-san! Do you want to come eat with us on the roof?" I turned to look at him. He seemed surprised at her question.

"You don't have to..ow!" Orihime elbowed me in the ribs. "Okay? You don't have a choice?" I rubbed my side. Orihime smiled brightly, and giggled.

"C'mon Grimmjow-san!" she grabbed his arm and pulled both of us to the roof. The rest of the group was already there. Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Keigo, Tatsuki, and Sado looked at Orihime as she slammed the door open and dragged me and Grimmjow onto the roof.

As soon as Ichigo saw me, he stood up angrily and started yelling. "What the hell were you thinking?! She already hates you! Do want to give her another reason to fail you? C'mon Tora! I'm not always gonna be there to bail you out!"

I rolled my eyes. "Ichigo, my dearest brother, I do not care if she likes me! I get good grades! I don't get why she hates me!"

Renji laughed and said, "Maybe it's because you're so god damned snarky all the time."

I glared at Renji, and then smiled evilly. "H-hey...what are you doing?!" he asked, eyeing me nervously. I pounced on him and started tickling his sides.

"A-ah! Tora! S-stop it!" he said in between laughs. Everyone except Grimmjow was laughing too, Grimmjow was staring at me.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Tatsuki snapped at him. His eyes just about popped from his head.

"What?!" his face started to get red from anger. I laughed and told him to calm down.

Rukia started to giggle, and we all looked at her in confusion. "Look at Renji's face! It's as red as his hair!" everyone laughed again.

"I wouldn't look like this if you'd get off me!" I looked down and realized the awkward position we were in.

"Woah!" I jumped off him like he was fire. After we had all settled down, and Ichigo had practically shoved food down my throat, Orihime spoke up.

"So Grimmjow-san, where'd you move from?"

"Far away." he said in his ridiculously deep voice. Before Orihime could ask any more questions, the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**So! First bleach fanfic! Ever. I don't own bleach or the characters. Just my OC, Tora. Hope you like it!**

"Was it just me or did it seem like today went by extra slow?" Ichigo complained. I shrugged, and Orihime smiled at us.

"Oh! Grimmjow-san! Do you live this way too?!" she asked, jumping around like a puppy.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"You can come watch Tora box!"

"No." I answered for him.

"Aw! Why not?! It'll be fun! Please!" she whimpered. I shook my head firmly. "Pleeeeaaasssseeeeee!"

My eye twitched. "Ask him damn it!" I pointed to Grimmjow.

She looked at him with big brown eyes. "Uh...I guess..."

I groaned loudly. "Yes!" she cheered. "And then we can all eat dinner after!" we walked to the boxing center with Orihime chattering excitedly about how good of a boxer I am. Ichigo would occasionally interject something, but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about the match. There aren't many female boxers in Japan, so I had to fight a lot of men. The guy I was fighting today was nothing like the others though. He was huge. And apparently fast for his size. My sensei was positive I could win, but I wasn't so sure.

"You okay?" Grimmjow asked.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Just a little nervous."

Orihime laughed and said, "Tora-san you always win!" Ichigo looked at me with concern. I nodded at him to show that I was fine. Even though I'm not. I'm terrified.

We got to the ring too soon for my liking. They went to find seats and I went to the locker to get changed. I changed into a sports bra, which didn't do much for my rather large chest, a tight shirt and black shorts. I threw on my silky robe and walked out to the ring. I waited in my corner while the announcer called out random things that I didn't pay attention to. My manager was giving me a pep talk while my sensei rubbed my shoulders. I turned around just as the bell rang.

Holy shit! This guy's a freaking giant! What the hell do I do?! I didn't have time to think. The enormous man threw a punch right at me, and I had to leap out of the way to avoid getting hit. I danced around, waiting for an opening. There! I jumped up and punched the guy right in the face and then kicked the back of his legs to bring him down. I straddled him and punched him three times in the face before he grabbed me and threw me across the ring. I slammed into one of the metal bars and coughed blood. Little black dots danced in front of my eyes. I shook my head to clear the dots and jumped to my feet before he could hit me. I didn't jump fast enough and he nicked the side of my face. He grabbed me and punched me in the stomach, and then again in the face. I fell to the ground in pain. My vision went red when I heard Orihime, Tatsuki, Ichigo, and even Grimmjow yelling for me to get up.

I could feel lava boiling in my stomach when I saw the oaf of a man already celebrating his "victory". I ran up to him, wrapped my legs around his neck, and threw him to the ground.

"Down you go." I smirked.

I pulled my fist back and punched his lights out. I stood and my sensei was immediately next to me cheering. I could hear Orihime and Tatsuki screaming their heads off, and I couldn't help but smile. My manager ran up to me with a bottle of water and a place to put my mouth guard. I walked shakily back to the locker room and changed into jean shorts and a tank top. When I walked back out, the arena was empty except for my friends. I smiled and walked up to them.

"Wow Tora-san! You were amazing! That guy was huge, but you were all, no way Jose! I'm gonna take you down!" she then made explosion noises and several karate motions. I smirked and patted her on the head.

"Yep. It went just like that." I laughed.

"You must be hungry, let's go eat." Ichigo said, smiling at me. I nodded tiredly, and we all left to get food.

At the restaurant everyone chatted about random things until Grimmjow spoke up. "So, what was with that match?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well first off, you kicked that guy. And you wrapped your legs around his neck and threw him to the ground. Also, he threw you across the ring. So, what the hell?"

Ichigo laughed, and I smiled before explaining. "That ring is kind of an underground thing. There are no rules except that you can't purposely kill your opponent. I actually prefer the underground games because they're more of a challenge. When I fight at legitimate games, you have to stick to the rules of real boxing."

"She's the only girl that competes at the underground boxing though." Ichigo said proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon Ichigo. We better get home." I said with boredom. Orihime started pouting, but we all parted ways to head home. Grimmjow walked with us, and it turned out that he was living next door to us.

"See ya tomorrow Grimmjow." I waved to him. And walked into our house. I attempted to sneak past my father, but he caught me.

"Tora! What happened?!" he yelled. I winced at how loud he was. "Ichigo! How could you let that happen to your sister?!"

"I'm fine old man. I got hit during a match. It's not that bad." I muttered, touching my face where I was hit. I ignored the rest of his ranting and walked upstairs to the bathroom. I got in the shower and let the hot water wash my pain away. I got out and wiped some steam from the mirror. Damn. I thought. That is pretty bad.

I had a split lip, bruised cheek, and my right eye was starting to turn black. Luckily nothing was swelling up. I let go of my towel and looked at the big purple bruise on my stomach. I turned around and saw a black and red mark from when I slammed into the metal pole in the ring. I threw on an over sized t-shirt and crawled into bed. Ichigo came in a few minutes later and climbed in with me.

"Nightmare about mom?"

"Yeah." he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another chapter of not owning anything but my OC! Hope you enjoy it! Review if you like!**

I woke up to Ichigo tapping my forehead. He handed me some pills and a glass of water. I nodded and got up.

Before I knew it, we were at school. Keigo ran up and was about to hug me, but I punched him in the gut and kept walking. I heard Grimmjow and Ichigo laughing behind me. I walked into the classroom and sat in my seat. Grimmjow sat next to me.

"You feeling any better?" he asked. He actually sounded concerned. Weird. He doesn't seem like the concerned type.

"Yeah. I didn't get hit that hard." Sado sighed. "What?"

"Ichigo told me you coughed blood, Tora. That's pretty bad."

"Jesus. It was an underground match. It went pretty damn well considering how bad it could've been."

"Why can't you-" Sado started.

"Just drop it!" I yelled. I huffed and took out my notebook. Lunch came ridiculously fast, and Orihime was tugging on my arm to get me out of my seat.

"Not today Hime." I sighed. I got up and grabbed my bag. I started walking down the hall towards the weight room.

"Where you going?" Grimmjow's deep voice interrupted my thoughts. I stopped and looked at him.

"I'm going to practice."

"You look kinda tired. Should you be doing that so soon?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I started walking again.

"If I want to win my next match, yes." we finally arrived at the weight room, and I started wrapping my hands up. I walked stiffly towards the punching bag, and took my stance. I breathed in deeply and then slammed my fist into the bag. I punched and kicked with all my might. I was sweating profusely, and my entire body ached. I finally stopped hitting the bag and took a step back. I was panting and my body was shaking.

"Holy shit." I turned around to see Grimmjow with his mouth hanging open.

"You'll catch flies." I panted. I saw traces of a blush when he quickly snapped his mouth shut.

"Damn. That was insane! Is that how you normally practice?" he asked in awe.

"I guess? I just do whatever comes to me." I shrugged. "You've missed the rest of class by watching me just so you know."

"So have you." he smirked.

I laughed. "If you hadn't noticed, I don't really care about much except for my friends and boxing."

"I noticed." he paused. "Hey I've got a question."

"Shoot, blueberry." he twitched at the nickname.

"You know, if anyone else had called me that I would've pummeled them." I started to laugh.

"Just ask the question so I can say no, and go shower."

"Well if you're gonna say no, I won't ask."

I smiled, "I might say yes, just ask."

"Uh...well...it's kinda stupid...but..." he was blushing. Oh god. Please don't ask me out Grimmjow. Please, please don't! I pleaded with him internally. "We...um, we are friends right?"

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. That's the question?! My lips twitched, he raised an eyebrow at me. I could feel my laughter bubbling inside me and I knew it would spill soon. I was looking at him wide eyed while he was looking at me nervously. After one final look at his still blushing face, I doubled over with laughter. I fell on the ground, clutching my sides.

"Stop laughing at me damn it! All you had to do was say no!" he started to walk away.

"No," I giggled. "I'm not laughing at you in a mean way."

He glared at me. Ouch. "What other way is there to laugh at someone?" he snapped.

My previously smiling face became emotionless. "I was just surprised that you hadn't realized we were friends already."

"What? We've known each other for less than two days. How could you already know if we're friends?"

My eye twitched. "You expected me to say no?! Why the hell did you ask then?!"

"I just wanted to know." he said lamely.

I raised a black eyebrow. "Well now you know. Bye!" I turned to walk to the showers. Grimmjow grabbed my wrist.

"Wait."

"Waiting." I sassed.

"Do you always accept people that quickly?" he looked so confused.

"Uh...I mean...you cheered for me at my match. And besides, you should always give people a chance. Most people give others a chance before they decide if they like 'em or not."

His brow crinkled in frustration and thought. "Why'd you ask?"

He thought for a few seconds. "Because where I come from..." he paused. "No one gives anyone a chance."

I laughed. "Sounds like you used to live in a shit place."

He smirked. "You have no idea." he let go of my wrist, and I continued walking to the shower.

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Where the hell did Grimmjow live? The U.S.? Nah, I'm sure people are nice enough there. England? No, probably not...besides, his Japanese is too good for him to have lived in some foreign country for most of his life. Whatever.

I looked over at my brother, who was on the floor. He had apparently taken up residence in my room due to nightmares. Nightmares about our mother. I wasn't as close to our mom as Ichigo was. She would take Ichigo to karate, and dad would take me to boxing. It still hurt when I found out that she died.

My thoughts were cut off by a ridiculously loud roar.

"What the shit was that?!" I yelled. Ichigo shot up from his makeshift bed. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Stay here." he said firmly. He ran out of my room and down the stairs. I watched as he ran outside in weird black robes.

"Stay here my ass." I rolled my eyes and sprinted after him. I ran as fast as I could towards the sound of roaring. I came to a screeching halt when I saw what the roars were doing from.

"Holy shit. What the hell is that?!"

It was huge and ugly and angry. It turned its enormous white head towards me, and grinned.

Its body shook when it chuckled darkly. "So, you're the one with the tasty soul, hm?"

I couldn't move. I was frozen to the spot. I had always promised to myself that if I was ever in a position like this, I wouldn't be a horror movie chick. I swore that I wouldn't just stand there like an idiot, yet here I am. Standing here, incapable of movement, and about to die.

It lifted a huge arm up, and it came flying down at me with incredible force. I screamed and held my arms in a "x" above my head. I waited for the excruciating pain, but it didn't come. I looked up hesitantly and saw a blue shield around me, it seemed to be crackling with electricity.

"The hell." I brought my hands down slowly and saw that they were covered in black leather half-gloves. I flexed them, and little blue lighting bolts danced around my fingers.

I glanced back up at the huge beast. The shield was gone. Wait what? Oh shit! It threw it's fist at me, but I leapt out of the way.

"Okay. So do I just..." I punched towards the beastie and a beam of blue energy shot out and hit it in the face. It fizzled into black and was gone.

"Oh my god! Please tell me someone saw that because it was freaking awesome!"

"Someone saw it indeed." I turned around to see a man with a green striped hat, a green hakama, and clogs. His eyes were hidden, and he was grinning at me creepily.

I got into my boxing stance and waited for him to attack.

"Now, now. I'm not going to attack you. Especially after what you just did, and that's not even a sixteenth of you power." he chuckled.

"How would you know what my powers are?" I asked. Ichigo was suddenly beside clog man. Then Renji appeared, then Rukia, Sado and Orihime came running after them.

"Tora?!" Ichigo yelped.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Something you wanna tell me?"

He glared at me. "I told you to stay put!"

My mouth dropped open. "Stay put?! Stay put?!" everyone except Ichigo started to back up. I was fuming.

"Yes! Stay put! That's what you were supposed to do!" he yelled, stepping closer.

"Did you not see that I just kicked that monster's ass?!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what's the god damned point?!" I screamed.

"You could've been hurt." my head snapped to the right.

"Grimmjow?" I said, shocked.

"Well! Let's all head back to the shop!" clog man said, waving his fan around. I crossed my arms, and scowled.

"No." I stated stubbornly. Renji face-palmed and Ichigo let out a groan of frustration. I gave him a death glare, which he ignored. He started to walk towards me, and I knew that he was going to try and force me to go.

"Touch me and I'll punch you in the face."

He stopped immediately. Grimmjow started laughing and before I knew it, I was picked up and thrown over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Put me down right now! Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" my face was bright red from embarrassment.

He just laughed in response. Ichigo was looking at him almost angrily.

"You're in major trouble when you put her down Jeagerjaques." Renji said, sounding amused. I growled in agreement.

As soon as I was put down, I punched Grimmjow right in the face. He stumbled back and looked at me in shock as blood poured out of his nose.

I heard Renji mumble "I told you so".

"Well we're here!" clog man called out happily. I shot Grimmjow a glare, and began walking home. Renji sighed in annoyance and Ichigo started yelling again. I felt two arms wrap around my stomach and hold me in place.

"Nope. I went through the trouble of carrying you here and getting punched in the face. You're staying." he whispered in my ear. I felt my face flush at how close he was.

Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. No ma'am. Not happening. Push him away.

I shoved him away and stomped angrily to the stupid candy shop.

Orihime opened the door for me, and smiled apologetically. I ignored Sado's words of apology, and Rukia's offers of candy and such. I plopped down at a circular table and glared at my brother.

Clog man cleared his throat. "Well! We have all witnessed Tora-san's powers. They are incredible to say the least. And they will definitely get much stronger."

"Stop right there Urahara!" Ichigo yelled. Clog man paused and raised an eyebrow at him. "There's no way in hell that Tora is gonna fight hollows! I won't let her! It's too dangerous and she has no idea how to use her powers!"

The vein in my forehead throbbed and my eye twitched. "I beg your pardon?" I asked lowly. Everyone turned to look at me. They looked terrified. Good. They should be.

"Did you just say that I can't do something? Are you making decisions for me?" I asked him "calmly".

Grimmjow was the only one who didn't understand why everyone looked so scared. For once I was being calm.

"Yes. I did. You can't do this Tora. I'm the older twin and it's my job to prote-" he was cut off by me flipping the table at him.

"Ah yes! How stupid of me! How could I possibly forget that you're the eldest? So that, of course, means that you make all the god damn decisions, right?!" I could feel my blood boiling. Even Grimmjow was backing away from me and Ichigo.

"Tora, calm down." he said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"NO! I DO NOT NEED TO CALM DOWN!" I shrieked. I hadn't realized before, but there was electricity snapping all around my body. "YOU ARE SO GOD DAMN INFURIATING! YOU USE THAT STUPID EXCUSE EVERY TIME YOU WANT ME TO DO SOMETHING! AND I'M SICK OF IT! I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS IF YOU'RE THE ELDEST! YOU CAN'T DECIDE WHAT I DO OR DON'T DO!" And with that, I punched him in the nose, kicked his legs out from under him, and knocked him out. I took a deep breath in through the nose, and let it out from my mouth. I turned to face the horrified group behind me.

"So, when do I start training?"

Urahara smiled at me. "Right now."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Another chapter! Woot! I don't own bleach, just my OC! Commenting, good or bad, is always appreciated! Hope you like it!_**

It had been two weeks since I started training with Urahara, and I still hadn't forgiven my brother. It turned out that Rukia, Renji, and the idiot I call my twin were soul reapers. Orihime and Sado were humans with crazy powers, and Grimmjow said that his dead parents were soul reapers. No matter how hard anyone tried though, we couldn't figure out what in the hell I was. My powers were getting stronger every day, and by now I could beat Urahara in a fight.

"Miss. Kurosaki!" my teacher's annoying voice rang, snapping me from my thoughts.

"What have I done now?" a few students laughed at me.

She glared down at me, and I could feel my blood boil. No one looks down at me. "It's what you haven't done, Miss. Kurosaki."

"And what's that?"

"You haven't been paying attention at all!" she snapped.

My breathing got heavier and my fists clenched. "I'm just gonna ace the stupid tests anyway!"

"Detention!" my mouth dropped open. "Do not raise your voice with me young lady."

She started walking to the front of the room. "At least I'm young." I mumbled. Grimmjow started laughing, along with anyone who could hear me.

"Did you say something, Tora?!"

I glanced up at her lazily and gave her a sickly sweet smile. "I wouldn't dream of it."

After the monster of a woman got back to teaching, I dozed off.

"Oy! Tora!" I shook my head.

"Five more minutes."

I heard Renji laugh and say, "You're gonna have to carry her to the roof man." Ichigo growled something about not wanting him to touch me.

I was then picked up from my seat bridal style. Whoever's carrying me is really warm. And soft. Like a kitten. I smiled and snuggled in to the person.

I was lay down gently on what was obviously the roof. After a couple of minutes, I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Renji cooed mockingly.

"Shut up." I said tiredly.

He smirked. "Make me."

I considered my options for a minute, looking as though I was in deep thought. Then, out of nowhere, I got up and punched him in the face. He fell back in surprise, clutching his nose.

"I said shut up."

I sat down and started eating. Rukia started to giggle, and we all looked at her in confusion.

"You should've seen Grimmjow's face w-w-when..." she started laughing again. "T-t-Tora! She put her face in his c-ch-chest! His face was redder than Renji's hair!" she broke down clutching her sides.

I looked over at Grimmjow and saw the light dusting of pink across his cheeks.

"Would you guys please stop comparing people's faces to my hair." Renji growled. I smiled at the blood trickling down his face from my punch. The rest of lunch consisted of Grimmjow telling people to shut up, Orihime and Tastuki laughing, and me ignoring my brother.

"Tora-chan!" I turned around to see Orihime and Tatsuki running after me. Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Renji were walking behind them. Grimmjow and Ichigo were arguing as usual.

"Sup Hime?"

"You don't have any practice tonight do you?" she asked, panting from running after me.

"How'd she get out of detention..." Renji mumbled from behind her.

I thought for a moment. "Nah, why?"

She was beaming at me. "Let's all go to the arcade and we can get ice-cream, and sweets, and then we ca-" Tatsuki covered Orihime's mouth.

"Sure. I'd love to go with you Hime." I laughed. She grinned and practically dragged me and Tatsuki to the arcade.

We played tons of games and I won Orihime a stuffed bunny, which she wouldn't stop squealing about.

"That one Tora-chan!" she yelped, pointing at Dance Dance Revolution.

"Oh yeah! Play that one Tora!" Tatsuki grinned. I blushed and shook my head furiously. "Aw but why not?"

"You know damn well why not Tatsuki!"

"What? Are you not good at that one?" Grimmjow asked from behind us. I think my face is literally on fire.

Hime giggled and said, "Nope! Tora-chan is really, really good at it."

"Alright then." I was then shoved by my friends onto the machine, and it started.

Shit. Don't play Tora. Don't. Buuuuttt...ugh fine! I started to dance to the beat of the music, never missing a step of the game. I twirled around, and hit every move.

"Damn it Tatsuki! You picked the most inappropriate one! And on purpose!" I yelled as I swung my hips back and forth. I growled as I slid into the next step which was even worse. Finally, the song was over. High score again. Shocker.

I turned to see almost everyone in the arcade looking at me. My face turned bright red and I grabbed Tastuki and Orihime. I pulled them quickly out of the arcade and ran down the street. The boys came running out after us.

"C'mon Hime," I panted. "Let's get ice-cream." We walked into the shop and got our ice-cream. Hime pulled us to a table, and we sat and ate.

"That was incredible!" Grimmjow said.

"Shut up."

He frowned at me. "I don't understand. What's wrong?"

"She gets embarrassed in front of people easily." Ichigo answered for me.  
Orihime smiled and hugged me with one arm. "You are so good at stuff like that Tora-chan!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. What's next Hime?"

She grinned and grabbed my hand, sprinting in to another shop. We were quickly followed by the rest of our group. I started shaking my head.

"Nope. No way. Hime this is a bathing suit store." she was nodding enthusiastically.

Ichigo shrugged. "I could use a new bathing suit."

Grimmjow looked at Renji and asked what a bathing suit was. Renji sighed and pulled him over to get a suit. Hime and Tastuki looked through the racks for suits. I sighed and started looking too.

"How bout this one?" I held up a blue one-piece. Hime stuck out her tongue.

"How bout you go sit over there, and I'll pick suits for you to try."

Whatever. At least I don't have to do any work.

After a few minutes the boys came over to the dressing rooms. Grimmjow was the first one out, and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Unholy god! Six pack! Tan!

Hime walked up behind me and giggled, "Why Tora-chan, you're drooling." my head snapped to look at her, and I pressed a hand to my mouth.

"Only joking." she winked. "Looks nice Grimmjow-san. Tora definitely lik-" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

She smiled and handed me an enormous pile of bathing suits. I groaned and walked into the dressing room. I looked through them and immediately got rid of the triangle bikinis. Orihime had only gotten bikinis for me to try. I sighed and slid into a black bikini with a red rose across the left cup.

I stepped out of the dressing room to show her and Tastuki, but I found that the boys were there too. I started to blush madly when Grimmjow looked at me.

"Omigosh! Tora-chan it looks so good!" Orihime fawned. Tastuki nodded in agreement.

Renji was blushing and Ichigo was shaking his head no.

"Damn." Grimmjow breathed.

"Guess you're getting that one Tora." Tastuki smirked.

Grimmjow and I were walking home while Ichigo was dragging his feet behind us. Grimmjow walked me up to the door of our house and stopped to look at me. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at me almost shyly. I could've sworn he was blushing.

"Well...I'll uh...see you later I guess."

"Yup..." I bounced on the balls of my feet. He nodded and walked to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aother chapter? Another chapter. Don't own anything but my OC, enjoy!**

"GOOD MOOOORNIIIINNNNGGG TORA!" I leapt out of bed and kicked my father in the face.

"Mornin pop" I said, walking out of my room.

"Yo Tora." Ichigo called. I grunted in acknowledgment. "You forgive me yet?"

"Don't care."

"Great! The group's getting together and going to the beach today." I raised an eyebrow at him. "It's Saturday, Tora." he sighed.

I nodded and got dressed, brushed my teeth, and went downstairs. Yuzu offered me food, but I declined. Pop drove me and Ichigo to the beach, and we found that everyone was there. Everyone.

My eye twitched as I looked at all the soul reapers. Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yoruichi, Captain Ukitake, Rangiku, Hisagi, Toshiro, and Urahara. I had met all of them within the span of two weeks, with the exceptions of Renji and Rukia. Of course Orihime, Sado, and Grimmjow were there too.

"Have fun kids!" the old man called after us. We walked down to where the others were. The first twenty minutes of being at the beach consisted of all the girls trying to get me to ditch the summer dress I was wearing over my extremely revealing bikini. Rangiku began to chase me around the beach like a mad woman. I was then picked up by Kenpachi, and held over his head. He started laughing when I hit him.

"Kenpachi! Put me down right now!" I yelled.

"Alright." I fell directly into the water. I leapt up screaming at him. My dress was soaking wet. He snorted and told me to just take the dress off. I growled and tore the dress off, throwing it to the beach. There were cheers of accomplishment from the girls and a couple of "damns" from the men. Even Kenpachi stared for a second before he threw me into the water again.

"Kenpachi!" I splashed water at him and he grinned and started swimming after me like a shark. I screamed and started swimming away from him as quickly as I could. Ikkaku swam up beside me and slung me over his shoulder and started running. He ran all the way to the beach before Hisagi took me and started running from the insane captain. I was laughing my ass off and everyone was either cheering on Hisagi or telling him to run faster.

Ichigo was screaming for him to put me down and I could hear Orihime trying to calm him. I had become really close to Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, and Yachiru in the past couple of weeks. Kenpachi had even told me that I'd make a good division eleven member.

Suddenly I was thrown into a pair of soft but strong arms. I looked up to see captain Ukitake.

"Captain!" I yelped, blushing like crazy. Oh my god! He's too ill to be messing around like this! He smiled down at me kindly.

"Alright you two, calm down. We're going to play volleyball now." he set me down gently, and smiled again at me. I could feel my cheeks get pink. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Grimmjow scowling at Captain Ukitake.

I walked over to Orihime and Tastuki. "Hey, what's his problem?" I nodded my head in the direction of Grimmjow.

Tatsuki face-palmed and Orihime started laughing. "He's annoyed, Tora." Tatsuki said, looking bored.

"Okay? But why?" I asked. Jesus Christ I'm confused...

Orihime was about to answer, but I was grabbed by Ikkaku. "Tora's on our team!" he yelled. The first team was me, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Yumichika, Yoruichi, and Grimmjow. The second team was Renji, Rukia, Hisagi, Toshiro, Urahara, and Sado. We got in our positions and Ukitake threw the ball to our side. I grinned and hit the ball into the air, and then spiked it onto the other side. It happened so fast that the other team didn't even have time to react. My team cheered and Renji tried to call a foul, but Ukitake wouldn't have it. We played for hours, and when we were finally done we were sweating and covered in sand. My team won of course. We were all laughing and we ran to the water to cool down. After a few more hours, Orihime had to go home, so Ichigo walked her back. The soul reapers decided they should head back to soul society, and we all said goodbye. Kenpachi and Ikkaku even hugged me. I smiled and waved as they walked through the doors to Sereitei.

"Tora c'mon!" Tatsuki called out. "Let's head back." I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay a little longer."

"Okay! Don't go in the water! Most shark attacks happen at sunset!" I snorted, but nodded my head at her. She and Sado disappeared from the beach as they walked home. I sat down on the sand and watched the sun set. I felt someone sit down next to me.

"That was...fun."

I smirked. It was Grimmjow. "Yeah."

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So," he started. "You like Kenpachi huh?"

My eyes just about popped from my head. "What?!" I stared at him. He turned to look at me.

"Don't you?"

"God no!" I yelped. He laughed and nodded his head before looking back to the water. The stars were starting to come out, and I lay back to look at them. There was a loud thump, and I looked over to see him laying back as well. I smiled and pointed at the sky.

"That one's my favorite."

"What's it called?" he mumbled.

"Regulus." I grinned. "It's the brightest star in Leo. I don't know why, but it's always been my favorite."

"It's pretty. What's that one?" he asked, pointing to the brightest star in the sky.

"That's Sirius."  
"I like it." I looked over to see a small genuine smile on his face. I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"It's nice." I jumped up from the ground. "C'mon." I started running towards some big rocks.

"What are we doing?" he asked when we got there.

I turned and smiled at him. "Climbing of course." We started climbing up the rocks. Grimmjow slipped a couple of times, but we made it. I smiled widely and plopped down on the top. After a few minutes I realized that it had gotten pretty cold, I was about to turn around and tell Grimmjow that we should head back when a hoodie was dropped onto my shoulders. I turned to him and saw that he wouldn't look at me. I put my arms through the sleeves.

"Hey Grimmjow, are you okay?" I kneeled in front of him and took his face in my hands. "Your cheeks look kinda red." his cheeks turned darker.

"Maybe we should head back down." I started to climb down the rocks. When we got to the bottom I walked towards the parking lot.

"Oy! Wait up!" he yelled from behind me. I laughed and started running up the beach. After a couple of seconds he grabbed me by the waist and we fell to the ground laughing. I blushed when I realized that I had fallen on top of him, and our faces were extremely close. He glanced at my lips before looking back at my eyes.

I pulled my head back and coughed nervously before getting up. He looked down and then stood.

"We should..." he coughed. "Um, head back." I nodded and walked stiffly up the beach.

We finally got to my house, and we turned to face each other. "So...um..." I said lamely.

He took a step towards me, and I could feel my face flush and butterflies flapping around in my stomach. I bit my lip nervously and looked up at him. His eyes kept flickering between my eyes and lips. He bent down slowly, and lifted my chin up with two fingers. Our lips were half a centimeter apart...

The door swung open and we leapt apart. "Tora. Inside now." Ichigo growled, glaring at Grimmjow. I stepped inside and Ichigo slammed the door in Grimmjow's face.

"Ichigo! They were so close!" Yuzu whined with our old man. Karin rolled her eyes, and Ichigo's eye twitched as he walked upstairs. Pops coughed and I looked at him. He jerked his thumb towards the door.

I smirked and yanked the door open. Grimmjow had just started to walk down the road to his house. I ran down the path and grabbed his hand.

"Tora!" he said in surprise. I pulled his shoulders down and pressed our lips together quickly. I flashed him a grin, and then ran back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wowee! Another chapter! And I still don't own bleach, just my OC. Isn't that a bummer? Well! Enjoy!**

Grimmjow's P.O.V  
I lightly pressed my fingertips to my lips where Tora had kissed me. I felt my cheeks get hot as I thought about what she had just done.

The hell is wrong with you man?! Get it together. This goddamn fake body probably comes with feelings put in, or some crap. Can't believe the stupid thing would go for a girl like that. She's too violent. And weird...

I slammed the door shut behind me and threw my shirt on the floor.

"Tch. I just have to finish this stupid ass mission in the human world, and then I can go back to Hueco Mundo." I growled, flopping down onto the couch to go to sleep.

As I was about to shut my eyes, Aizen's voice rang out. I glanced up and saw his hologram standing in the room.

He grinned at me and spoke, "Well Grimmjow, just one more day and you can return to Hueco Mundo." I nodded stiffly at him. Something's not right.

"But," Shit. "I would like you to bring someone back with you."

There was a sharp pain in my chest and a sudden overwhelming feeling of protectiveness for Tora. _Please don't be her. Why would I give a shit if it's her? It's not like I care about her. Do I? Can I feel anything but bloodlust and anger? Impossible. _

"I would like you to bring Kurosaki Tora to Hueco Mundo when you come back." he said cooly, but I could hear something in his voice. Like he knew that I cared for her. _Which you don't. Because you can't. You're a monster. It's pointless to even think about._

"Why her?" I asked him, trying not to give anything away in my tone.

He lifted a disgustingly perfect eyebrow. "She would prove useful in our battle."

"She'd never fight for us. It's pointless. She's already made connections with Soul Society, she's on their side. She's too stubborn, and strong." I argued.

He smirked evilly, "There are ways of breaking even the strongest people. Grimmjow." With that, he flickered from view and was gone.

Tora's P.O.V  
"There are ways of breaking even the strongest people." I gasped as my eyes shot open and I practically leapt from my bed. There was a soft beeping noise from my phone and I reached to grab it with shaking hands.

_ Hey Tora-san! Do you wanna go shopping with the group today?_

I thought for a moment before deciding that shopping may help me forget that I kissed him. I didn't even want to say his name.

"Ugh. Why? Why did you have to do that Tora?" I grumbled to myself. Slowly, I stood up and walked to the bathroom. After showering, brushing my teeth, and getting dressed, I went down the stairs to find Ichigo waiting for me by the door.

I glanced at him and slipped my shoes on. "Right, let's go."

He nodded and opened the door for me. We aren't really morning people. Ichigo stopped walking for a minute and fiddled with his iPod before turning on Fall Out Boy and turning the volume all the way up. We sang quietly as we strolled down the street towards the clothing stores.

Suddenly Ichigo grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "The hell Ichigo?"

He ignored me as he waited, stiff and anxious. As I was about to ask if he was okay, he grabbed me by the hand and started sprinting down the sidewalk. For a second, I struggled to keep up with him, but then I regained my footing and started sprinting beside him. When I asked what was going on, he just yelled that we had to get to Urahara's shop as quickly as possible. I didn't question him, he looked serious. And almost...afraid?

We reached Urahara's shop in no time, and he was already waiting for us.

"Urahara! What the hell is going on?! Why are they here?" Ichigo asked, panting slightly.

Before he could answer, something slammed into the ground behind us. I spun around to find that it wasn't a something, it was a someone. An enormous, black man in white clothing grinned at us.

"Tora. Get. Behind. Me." Ichigo growled. The black man started to chuckle and my brother narrowed his eyes, standing in front of me protectively.

"You don't stand a chance boy." he snarled at Ichigo. My twin leapt into action and drew his sword, swinging down to hit the man. He didn't move out of the way, he just stood there laughing maniacally. Ichigo yelled and slammed his sword into the man's shoulder, and nothing happened. It didn't leave a single mark. No scratch. No bruise. No blood.

"You can't come close to scratching my hierro. Don't make me laugh boy. Now, I'll consider letting you live if you just give me the girl." he gestured to me.

Ichigo got over his shock and immediately jumped in front of me to keep the man away.

"Come now boy, I'll take her either way. Stand aside and you won't be harmed."

"I won't let you touch her!" he yelled angrily.

The man snorted and asked, "Why, she your girlfriend or something?"

I made a gagging noise and screamed, "Hell no! I'm his sister you dumb ass!"

The black man shrugged and threw my brother into a wall. "Ichigo!" I yelped.

"Shit," he groaned. "Urahara! Don't let him touch her!" Urahara nodded, but before he could get me, the enormous man grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"No!" Urahara yelled, desperately along with Ichigo. He drew his sword to attack, but another man slid in front of him and blocked it with his hand.

"Finally, I thought you'd never get here. Open the gate."

The other man was silent and tapped the air, causing a huge tear to form in the sky.

"S'matter?" the black man questioned. "Cat got your tongue?" he seemed to tease.

"Shut yer trap Yammy." the man growled. "Or I'll shut it for ya." The black man, Yammy, narrowed his eyes at the man and huffed before walking towards the opening in the sky.

"No! Put me down ya bastard! I'll destroy your sorry ass!" I screamed at Yammy, kicking and punching him. Ichigo finally got up and drew his sword, standing along side Urahara.

"Too late, shinigami." the black man grinned as he stepped into the dark tear through the sky, followed by the other man.

"Ichigo!" I screamed, reaching for my brother.

"Tora! No!" he cried, running towards me. Our fingertips barely brushed before the sky shut itself. Leaving me stranded with two men. I kept screaming and hitting the man carrying me until he punched me in the stomach, knocking me out.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's short I know, I'm sorry. The next chapter will be longer. I only own Tora. Enjoy!**

I was woken up by being thrown onto the freezing, hard ground. I groaned and attempted to take in my surroundings. I glanced around and saw strange looking people with what looked like bone fragments on different parts of their bodies. When I looked forward I saw a throne with a creepy brown haired man sitting on it. Next to the man, who was obviously the leader, stood a man with light purple hair who was smiling creepily at me, and a black, blind man with no expression.

"Ah, Miss Kurosaki. I am glad you are awake." he smiled, looking down at me.

"Who the hell are you?" I snarled angrily. That little shit is looking down on me.

He chuckled softly before saying, "I heard you were quite spirited, young one. I am Aizen. Aizen Sosuke."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Ichigo told me that he was a captain who had abandoned Soul Society to try and rule over the hollows. I guess he made it to where the hollows are. And it certainly looks like he's ruling over them.

"Tch. The hell do you want?"

"Well, I was rather hoping you would help my cause." he said condescendingly.

I snorted before growling, "Hell no."

He smiled again, and nodded. "I assumed you would say something like that. Which is why I've arranged for you to stay with someone who may change your mind." he paused, looking around for the person. "Grimmjow, if you please."

"No." I whispered, whirling around to find a shock of blue hair that confirmed Grimmjow's identity. "You bastard!"

He looked down as if composing himself before looking up with a face void of emotion. "Yes Aizen-sama?"

"Tora-san will be under your care. Be sure nothing hurts her."

Grimmjow's jaw clenched tightly as he growled through his teeth. "Yes, Aizen-sama." He grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me out of the room quickly.

Once we were far away from what appeared to be the throne room, I wrenched my hand away from him. "What the hell!"

"What?" he snarled.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Why are you following orders from an ass like Aizen?!" I yelled at him.

His eyebrows furrowed angrily as he tried to control himself."Listen! I don't have a choice here!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No I'm not kidding god damn it! It's not like I wanted to bring you here! I tried to change his mind, but he wouldn't listen!" he screamed at me.

An ominous chuckle came from behind us. "Well, well. Look at the lovers having a little spat." a man with long black hair, an eyepatch, and a creepy smile said, walking towards us.

"We are not lovers!" I yelled at him. "And who the hell are you?!"

Grimmjow tugged me behind him harshly before growling,"Back off Noitra."

"Attached to the human girl are we?" Noitra grinned. "Well I hope you don't like her too much. You never know what might happen to her."

"You won't do anything to her while Aizen-sama needs her." a pale man with green tears running down his face said monotonously.

Noitra frowned slightly before grinning again. "Well, Aizen ain't gonna need her forever. And um," he was suddenly right in front of me, with his fingers under my chin. "When that happens, I'll be waiting sweet cheeks."

"Get off me!" I snarled, my electricity lashing out and hitting him square in the chest. He slammed into the wall and groaned in pain.

Grimmjow laughed in excitement, turning to me looking very happy. "Haha! That's what you ge-"

"You can shut the hell up!" I snapped, blue lighting striking him across the face. He looked at me in shock as I stormed off down the endless white hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! So here's another chapter! Still kinda short, sorry! But I wanted to put something out for you guys. I only own my OC. Reviews, favorites, and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

I sprinted down the maze of hallways, it seemed like it had been hours, but it had probably only been minutes. Finally, there was an open door. I ran towards it hoping it would be a way out.

I was panting and my heart was beating out of control in anticipation of being free. Shadow crossed in front of my vision.

"Ah, ah, ah." the man with lavender hair and a creepy smile was instantly in front of me, I slammed into his chest roughly. "Now where do you think you're going?"

"Oh," I said breathlessly. "Ya know...for a walk..." I finished lamely.

His creepy smile widened and he chuckled softly. "Well, maybe you should head back."

"Back where?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Why, back to your chambers of course!" he laughed as though I should have know.

"I don't have any, you fox-faced bastard." I snarled.

He leaned forward a bit and I leaned back. "Of course ya do. They're right next ta Grimmjow's."

I furrowed my brows and snapped, "I'm not going anywhere near that asshole."

"Come, come. He really did try to help you." his smile dropped for a split second. "He truly didn't want to bring you here." Then he grabbed me by the arm and within a second we were in front of a door, in a completely different hallway.

He knocked before I could say anything and the blank white door swung open to reveal a very annoyed Grimmjow.

"What." he growled.

The man's smile was back on his face. "I must show Tora-san to her room." the annoyance on Grimmjow's face faltered a bit, but it was back as quickly as it left.

He stepped aside and let us by. We walked into the room and Grimmjow shut the door behind us. The fox-faced man lead me to another door, the door lead to an attached room. It had a large bed with black silky sheets, a white couch with black pillows, a small white table with two black chairs and windows that went across an entire wall from ceiling to floor.

The lavender haired man started to walk out, but looked back at me over his shoulder. "If you need anything, just ask darlin."

I nodded cautiously at him, and watched as he left, stopping and saying something to Grimmjow. Grimmjow growled something back at him and slammed the door in his face.

He looked over at me. "What?" he snapped. "Gonna hit me again?"

"Oh please. Like that hurt, you fucking pansy." I rolled my eyes. In a second, he was in front of me and had me pressed against the wall, his palms flat against it, caging me in.

"What did you call me?" he snarled.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fucking. Pansy." For a moment, I thought he might hit me. His chest heaved, and then he slammed his mouth onto mine. My eyes widened, and I wanted to push him away, but something wouldn't let me.

Instead of pushing, shoving, kicking, or screaming, I let him kiss me. I let him grab me by the waist, and press my body against his. I let him hold one hand against the small of my back, and one on the back of my neck, pulling me closer. I let him tangle his fingers in my hair, but only for a few seconds.

My mind finally gained control and I slammed my palms into his chest, shoving him away from me.

"What the hell, Grimmjow?!" I yelled.

He looked at me in shock. "I..."

"You?!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, walking into his room and closing my door quietly.

I panted in shock and slight anger. I shook my head, flopping onto the large, soft bed and curling up underneath the covers.

I woke to a loud growling sound. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around before realizing that the noise was coming from my stomach. I pressed my hand to it and looked for another door that might lead to a kitchen. There was nothing.

I sighed, getting out of the bed. I looked out the windows, but the moon was still there like it had been earlier.

"It probably stays like that all the time." I mumbled to myself.

I crept to the door and opened it carefully.

"Where the hell are you going?" Grimmjow growled from the shadows making me jump.

I opened my mouth to answer, but my stomach beat me to it.

He snorted, nodding. "Right. Let's go."

I followed him silently through the halls, trying to understand why the hell he was taking orders from a guy like Aizen. He didn't want me to be held here, he obviously hated Aizen, he wasn't the type to take orders. Ever.

"Well?" he said after a while.

"Well what?"

He stopped. "Aren't you going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

He growled. "Aren't you gonna ask why I'm taking orders from Aizen? Why I brought you here? Why I couldn't fight to keep you with your brother? Why I couldn't protect you?"

"Well, you're obviously not ready to tell me. So, no." I glanced up at him. "Dude..are you okay?" he was shaking.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" he yelled, he looked as though he was about to burst into tears.

"Do I need to slap you again?" I snapped. "I already know you didn't want to bring me here. I already know you fought to try and keep me in the human world. What's the point in being mad at you? I'm mad at Aizen. And my brother."

He looked shocked. "Your brother?"

"He..he should have tried harder. He just sat there in shock while you took me. It took him seven seconds to get up after I had been grabbed. Seven seconds. I've killed a Menos Grande in three."

"I see." he muttered.

"C'mon. I'm hungry."

"You don't even know which way to go, Tora."


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter! Wowee! I still don't own bleach, just my OC! Reviews, favorites, and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

Grimmjow and I were back in his room laying around doing nothing.

"I'm bored." I groaned.

"Not my problem."

There was a knock at the door, and Grimmjow growled before getting up to answer it. "Ah, there ya are. Tora, Grimmjow, Aizen-sama would like to see you."

I narrowed my eyes, huffing and crossing my arms over my chest. "No."

The lavender haired man, Gin was his name apparently, was in front of me in a flash. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. "Yes. And you'll have to wear this." he had a white and black outfit in his hands.

He took a step back and thrust the clothing into my arms. He left just as quickly as he had come, but I didn't miss him whispering something to Grimmjow.

I held out the outfit. It was a short, loose, high waisted skirt that was white with black edging and large pleats. The shirt was a white crop top with thin black straps and three black buttons going down the front. And there were simple white sandals for shoes.

"You'd better change." Grimmjow muttered, gesturing to my room.

I stuck one hip out sassily. "Turn around."

"What?" he growled.

I rolled my eyes. "I said turn around. What, are you deaf or somethin?"

He looked shocked, and his mouth was hanging open.

"Shut your mouth, you'll catch flies." I grinned. His mouth snapped shut and he spun on heel, walking out into the hallway, slamming the door behind him.

Smirking in achievement, I reluctantly peeled my clothing off, placing it gently in a corner. I slid the new clothes on and stepped out into the hall.

"Right, let's go." he grabbed my arm and within seconds, we were in front of a set of huge, white doors.

He pushed them open, strolling in like he owned the place. I raised an eyebrow before following him in.

"Ah, Miss Kurosaki. If you don't mind, front and center." Aizen's disgustingly calm voice called out in the stillness of the room.

My face was set in its usual scowl as I stepped in front of the throne, waiting to be spoken to.

"Now, I would like you to meet everyone." he smiled. Somehow, his smile was creepier than Gin's.

He gestured towards the different people sitting in different places against a wall. "These are the espada, my finest warriors."

He looked at me as though I should be impressed, but my scowl didn't waver. "They are ranked one through ten, one being the strongest and ten being the weakest."

I was becoming extremely annoyed. "Can you please get to the point? Cuz if the only reason you called me here is to introduce us, you might as well let everyone leave. I've got no interest in them, and I'm sure they've got no interest in me."

He looked surprised at my outburst, but quickly gained control of his emotions. "Very well, Miss Kurosaki. I have called you here to see how strong you are."

I almost rolled my eyes again. How cliché.

"Nnoitra." Aizen called out. The strange man with the lecherous smile and black eyepatch from before stepped forward. "I would like you to fight him, Tora-san."

I blinked at him. "Why should I?"

He leaned forward. "Because I said so."

"That's a shit reason." I snorted. "Are you guys telling me that you let this asshole order you around all day?"

All the espada looked at me in shock. The one who had been sleeping was snapped out of his doze at the words.

I threw my arms out, facing them. "Seriously? He's a fucking shinigami you idiots! You're hollows! He is literally your enemy! Hollows hate shinigami! What are you dumb asses doing?!"

"Now, now. That's enough." Aizen smiled tightly at me. I growled and my lightning flew out of control, slamming into the walls, causing several parts to crumble.

I snarled, with electricity snapping around me, "Don't you dare look down on me!" My power smashed into his tall throne, sending it crashing to the ground.

"I said, that's enough." he glared, his force sending me to my knees. I slammed my palms into the ground to keep from falling on my face.

I forced myself up, stumbling to my feet. My lighting snapping and working in overdrive to keep me upright. Blood was starting to dribble from the corner of my mouth form the sheer force being put on me.

Electricity slapped the ground and cracked it, sending Nnoitra to his knees from loss of balance.

"Ugh!" I growled dangerously. "Get. OFF!" I screamed, using all of my strength to battle the force pressing down on my body. My power took over and threw Aizen into a wall.

I wiped the blood from my lips and panted softly. My long, black hair was rising around me from the static in the air and snaps of electricity kept going off.

Aizen stepped out from the rubble of the wall, I grinned when I saw him wipe blood from his eyebrow and nose.  
I glanced over at the espada. Some were standing up to get a better view, a couple were just staring with wide eyes, and some just looked impressed. Grimmjow just looked furious.

Aizen walked towards me slowly. "Thank you Miss Kurosaki. That will be enough. You have more than proven your strength."

My scowl was back. "Yes. I think I have." I spat, turning on heel and striding out of the demolished throne room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter! Sorry if I'm taking a long time to post but I'm super sick right now :/ it sucks, but here ya go! **

**I only own my OC, hope you like!**

I growled to myself, walking angrily through the blank white halls. I had passed Grimmjow's and my room hours ago, but I didn't care. I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

The air left my body as I slammed into somebody roughly. "Oof!" I yelped and started to fall, before I could hit the ground, I was grabbed by the waist and pulled back up. I stopped an inch before I could smack back into the hard body.

I glanced up to see the espada from before. He had been in the stands, dozing, but had woken right up when my power lashed out. He had shoulder length brown hair, tired gray eyes, and had bone fragments like a wolf's jaw around his neck as though it was a necklace.

"Steady." he said quietly. I leaped away from him and held up my balled fists, my hair started to lift up and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Woah, woah. I don't want a fight." he held up his open palms in surrender. I relaxed my body and cocked my head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" I asked, sincerely curious.

He smiled lightly. "Well you did run into me..." he trailed off before grabbing my hand and practically flying down the halls. We were suddenly in front of a room, he pushed the door open and pulled us in quickly.

"What the hell?!" I growled.

"Sh!" he hushed me, slapping a hand over my mouth and pushing me against the wall, his body over mine.

We stood like that for a few seconds before hearing voices from outside.

"I swear I'll kill the bitch. Just who the hell does she think she is?" I disgusting voice snarled, it had to be the creepy guy with long black hair and an eyepatch.

Another voice came into the conversation, it sounded like an old man. "Calm yourself Nnoitra. There will be plenty of opportunities."

"We aren't allowed to lay a finger on her." a deep voice interjected. It sounded like the black man who had kidnapped me.

There was a sigh of annoyance. "Shut up Yammy." I had to bite my tongue to keep from snickering at the ridiculous name.

"He's right though." Nnoitra groaned. "Ulquiorra will skin us if he finds out we hurt her."

"You honestly think Ulquiorra is a match for me? The segunda espada?" the old man's voice was back.

"No, but Starrk is. And he's obviously fond of her. I felt both of their presences earlier." Nnoitra said in what seemed like distaste.

The man tensed above me when he heard the name Starrk. It must be him. Aww he's fond of me.

"Well hiya gentlemen. What on earth are you three up ta?" That was Gin. The lavender haired man.

The discomfort was so thick it could be cut with a knife. "Nothin." Nnoitra huffed, obviously upset that their talk had been interrupted.

"I certainly hope it's nothin." I could hear the creepy grin. "Cuz if I find out that it's somethin, it won't look to good for ya."

And with that, the presences of the espada were gone. Gin walked towards the door and spoke, "Thank ya for keepin her safe, Starrk. Ya did good."

And then he was gone.

Starrk uncovered my mouth and backed away from me. "Sorry bout that. Had to keep them from hurting you."

"Why?"

"Didn't ya hear them?!" A child's voice sounded from behind Starrk. Suddenly I was tackled by a skinny, short figure. "He's fond of you!"

I yelped as I fell to the ground, with the small person on top of me.

Starrk sighed. "Lilynette. Get off her."

There was a grumbling noise and then the small child got off me. She was tiny, wearing next to nothing, she had neon blondish hair, and had a pink eye. The other seemed to be empty with a small bone fragment around it and a horned helmet that had one horn sliced off. All I could think was jailbait.

"Hi!" she yelled excitedly.

I looked at her with wide eyes. "Uh...hi?"

She laughed before pausing and looking at me with big eyes...or eye.. "Wow!"

"What?" I asked.

"You sure are pretty!" she laughed before skipping away. I blushed softly and looked at Starrk who looked exasperated.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Lilynette can be...a bit hyper sometimes."

I chuckled and the yawned. "Ugh. I'm so tired."

"Me too." Starrk yawned widely. He grabbed two pillows and a big blanket from the center of the room and walked over to me.

He handed me a pillow and place his next to mine, laying down beside me and tossing the blanket over both of us.

"Sleep tight." he mumbled.

I nodded. "You too. Don't let the Lilynette bite."

He laughed lightly, both of us falling into deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey so it's kinda short, sorry! Only own Tora! Reviews, follows, and favorites are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

"TORA!" I attempted to leap from where I was, only to find that I was being held in place by strong arms. I glanced down to see the man from before, Starrk, still fast asleep.

I couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked. For some odd reason I was making friends. In Hueco Mundo. With hollows. "Hey, Starrk." I shook him gently.

One steel gray eye slid open to look at me. "Hm?" he mumbled.

"I think my babysitter is looking for me." I smiled, Grimmjow yelling for me again.

He chuckled softly, removing his arms from me and apologizing for grabbing me while we were sleeping.

"Nah, don't worry bout it." I waved it off. "I'm just glad that not everyone hates me here."

He smiled kindly at me, "You have more friends here than you think, Tora."

He then rolled over and went back to sleep. I got up quietly, laying the rest of the blanket over him. Walking over to the door, I slid it open carefully and stepped out before shutting it silently.

"There you are!" Grimmjow exclaimed from behind me. "What the hell were you doing in Starrk's room?"

I stared blankly at him. "We were sleeping."

He narrowed his cyan blue eyes at me. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." I snapped, matching his glare. His bright blue eyes boring into my forest green ones.

He growled and grabbed me, we were in our shared room within seconds. He took me roughly by the shoulders and shook me.

"Are you crazy!" he yelled. "You're making me go insane! What are you doing to me?! I feel sick! My stomach gets all weird when I'm around you, and my heart starts pounding, my mind goes blank, and my panther starts going batty in my head!"

My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. I didn't know how to tell him what it was that he was describing.

But he wasn't finished. "When you fought Aizen! Shit! I was so terrified that you were gonna be killed! What the hell were you thinking?! I don't ever care if other people get hurt! What is going on with me?! Ever since that day we all went shopping. I've been sick. Why?" he finished quietly. He relaxed his grip on my shoulders and looked down, panting slightly from yelling so much, so quickly.

I still didn't know what to say. "What do you mean your panther?"

He sat on his small couch and rubbed his face with a hand. "It's sort of complicated, but it's a bit like my instincts, or something. I used to be a panther...sort of...and I kept part of it with me even though I'm in a human form now."

I nodded, sitting down next to him. I took a deep breath and gently took his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, but didn't move away.

"I'm comforting you, shut up." I sighed. "Listen, Grimmjow, what you're feeling isn't sickness. Not really. It's an emotion. Called, um, love."

He nodded. "I thought it might be." he sounded almost annoyed.

"Sorry."

"What for?" he questioned, a blue eyebrow raised.

The corner of my mouth twitched. "Your panther picked a shitty person to love."

He made a tsking sound. "My panther didn't pick you...I did. I guess." he looked away from me, squeezing my hand in his. Carefully, he bent down and pressed a soft kiss to my cheek. "All this is girly as hell."

I laughed and teased him, "Then why are you doing it? I thought you were a manly man." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He shrugged. "It kinda feels nice."

I smiled and pushed his shoulder with mine. He grinned and pushed back.

I yawned, "I'm still so tired." I started to get up to go to my room, but he stopped me.

"Hell no. If you'll sleep in the same bed as Starrk, you'll sleep in the same bed as me." he tugged me back.

"That's not how it works!" I yelped.

He snorted and picked me up off the ground, carrying me to his bed. He tossed me on and flung the sheets away, crawling in too. He pulled me under the blanket and wrapped an arm around me.

"Mine."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey sorry it's been a while, but here you go! Reviews, favorites and follows are always appreciated! I only own Tora! Enjoy!**

I opened my bleary eyes slightly and blinked rapidly to try and make them less foggy. I glanced to my right and saw a shock of blue hair and a slightly open mouth. He looked kind of adorable.

He moved around and I realized that he still had his arms around me. I smiled softly and attempted to move away, but his arms wrapped around me even tighter. He pulled me against him and our noses were almost touching.

"Uh..Grimmjow..." I whispered. One cyan eye popped open to look at me. He grunted in response. "Can I get up?"

He shook his head and buried his face in my shoulder. I gasped quietly in surprise and giggled as his soft hair tickled my neck.

"Grimmjow..." I groaned. "I'm hungry."

He growled against my neck and bit it roughly. I yelped and tried to wriggle out of his arms but he held me tighter. He moved away from my neck grinning.

"Grimmjow," I complained. "That hurt!"

His grin turned into a frown. "Sorry." he bent down and kissed my neck lightly where he had bit it. I winced and moved uncomfortably in his arms.

Finally he let me up and I sat up, stretching and yawning. I could feel his gaze on me.

"What?"

He looked away. "Nothin."

I shrugged and slid from the bed ungracefully. I stumbled to my room and into the bathroom. After turning on the shower and peeling the dirty clothes away from my body, I stepped in and sighed at the feeling of the hot water.

After a while, I got out and looked for fresh clothes. I found them on my bed. It was a pair of white, high-waisted shorts with three black buttons going up it, a white, tank top with two black lines running up the front and back that could be tucked in and the same shoes as before. I tugged the new outfit on and wandered back into Grimmjow's room.

He wasn't there, so I decided to sprawl across his bed and wait.

"Tora?" Grimmjow's voice sounded almost strangled and embarrassed. I sat up partially on the bed and looked at him. An instant blush was on my face.

Grimmjow only had a towel around him and was dripping wet from his shower.

"Christ!" he yelped, grabbing clothes and shutting the bathroom door.

I face palmed and flopped back on the bed. "Nice going Tora." I muttered to myself. A few minutes later he came back out.

He flopped onto the bed next to me. "Next time, please tell me you're in my room."

I covered my face and nodded. I heard him laugh and he pulled my hands away from my red face. I looked away from him, but he held me by the chin and turned me to look at him.

"But you do look pretty cute when you blush." he smirked and kissed me lightly. "Wanna get food?"

I sat up, clearing my throat and nodded. He grinned and grabbed me, speeding to the kitchens.

We ate and were walking back to our rooms when Nnoitra showed up. Again.

"Well, if it isn't Aizen's favorite." he gave a creepy grin.

Grimmjow was immediately tense. "The hell do you want?"

He rolled his eye and smashed Grimmjow into a wall. I willed myself to stand strongly, void of emotion.

"Damn, sweetheart. I expected you to go running to your boyfriends side, crying and screaming his name. Begging for him to get back up and fight." Nnoitra snickered.

I blinked at him. "That would be foolish. You and I both know that he is too weak to beat you. There would be no point." I had my power ready to go, but I stayed still, seemingly relaxed.

"So, you don't really care what happens to him?" Nnoitra grinned, he was definitely up to something.

I shrugged. "Not really, but I'd rather you didn't completely incapacitate him. I'd get totally lost in these fuckin halls without him."

He looked taken aback, and I didn't even want to look at Grimmjow. "So, you don't care if I do this." he grabbed his weirdly shaped sword and sliced Grimmjow's torso, almost instantly it started to bleed.

My finger twitched, but he didn't see. Grimmjow tried to get up and fight, but Nnoitra pinned him with the moon shaped sword. He was stuck to the wall with the sword imbedded in his abdomen.

"Hey, did you know? We brought someone else to Hueco Mundo. She arrived just last night."

I refused to show emotion. "Oh?"

He nodded sadistically. "Yeah, what was her name...Hiche...no. Ome...no."

Cold dread filled my stomach. Not Hime. Not her.

"Ori...Orihime! That's it!" he grinned at me. "Ooh and the things we've been doing to her. Last night, I came into her room. Damn, did she scream." he started to laugh, but was cut off by me punching him in the face.

He looked at me in shock, blood was dripping from his nose. "How.." he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Lightning was flashing through the hall, snapping in the air.

I was absolutely livid. I slammed a fist into the ground, there was instantly a crater. The floor cracked and Nnoitra looked terrified. Suddenly, a blonde arrancar was next to him and then an old man. Those must be the men that were with Nnoitra when I was with Starrk.

That just made me even more furious. "You. Fucking. Bastards."

I lost control and could see red, my lighting flew and struck them, sending them to their knees, the blonde one was already out, or dead. I didn't care.

I balled up some energy and sent it flying at Nnoitra, he was thrown backwards and slammed into the ceiling.

The old man changed and was a skeleton with a crown on, he sent purple fog at me and I screamed in anger that he was even attempting to fight back. Lighting circled around me sending the fog scattering around and it disappeared. The old man looked shocked.

He fled before I could do any more damage. I growled and before I could do anything else, I collapsed into darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, but here's a short chapter for y'all. Reviews, follows and favorites are always appreciated! Enjoy! **

I woke up to light taps on my cheeks.

"Tora, hey. You okay?" Grimmjow asked, leaning over me. I glanced around, I was on his bed.

"Yeah." I paused. "What happened?"

He shrugged. "You fought like hell, the old man went running, and then you passed out."

My eyes snapped open wide and I leapt off the bed, ignoring the pulsating pain that went through my body. "Hime." I sped to the door and was down the hallway before Grimmjow could call me back.

I sprinted, searching for the familiar feeling that would lead me to Orihime. I passed through countless halls until I finally grabbed the feeling in the air that was solely Hime's.

Her soul. All souls have a feeling if you try and find them. Hers felt like a soft blanket, cotton candy, and warmth. Just warmth, I couldn't really explain it. I skidded to a halt outside of a room.

I was about to slam the door open when I heard voices from inside and then a cry of pain. I growled lowly and practically knocked the door down. As the dust cleared I could see three figures. One was obviously Orihime. Another was a shorter, scrawnier, figure with long, black ponytails. The last was about as tall as ponytails and had short blonde hair with a body that was pretty much exactly the same as ponytails.

"Who the hell are you?" Ponytails snapped bitchily. I narrowed my eyes. I had definitely seen her hanging around Aizen like a puppy.

I grinned, immediately knowing how to piss her off. "Who me?" I feigned innocence, pointing to myself. "Oh, I'm no one really. Just Aizen's favorite. Mmm...we have so much fun. He's really good in-" I stopped, slapping a bitch grin on my face. "Oh, but you wouldn't know, would you?" I mocked.

She snarled and dropped Orihime's hair from her grip. "You little slut."

"Oh, I'm much bigger than you." I smirked, glancing down at my chest and then judgmentally passing my eyes up and down her virtueless body.

She screamed cattily and tried to attack me, but my lightning automatically struck her down. The blonde girl yelled at me, but was obviously smart enough to not attack. Hime ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"We were so worried, Tora. Soul Society wouldn't let us come get you! And they probably won't let them come get me either! What are we gonna do?!"

I patted her back awkwardly. "Um, I don't really know yet...I haven't thought about it." I sighed.

She gasped. "And Grimmjow is here! I had to heal his arm the other day! He keeps trying to fight Ichigo! Oh Tora...what if they never come and get us."

"They'll come get you, Hime. Don't worry." I smiled.

She got a look of confusion across her face. "Don't you mean us?"

"Hime..." I looked at one of the destroyed walls. "I've been here for a long time, probably even longer in the human world." She nodded.

"It's been two months Tora."

"Yeah," I clenched my jaw. "Exactly."

"But Tora! I've been gone for like a week and they haven't come yet! It's Soul Society! Ichigo is probabl-" she was cut off by Grimmjow blasting a hole in the wall.

He grinned. "Come with me woman." he pointed to Hime.

"Grimmjow, what in the blue hell are you talking about?" I growled, putting my hands on my hips.

"You should come too, Tora." he smirked, grabbing both of us. We flew through Hueco Mundo, coming to a place in what seemed to be the desert...only it was actually bright. Like with a sun.

"Heal him." Grimmjow threw Orihime at a lump of what appeared to be human...ish. I raised an eyebrow, getting ready to ask who he was when Ulquiorra showed up.

"You should know better than to touch someone else's prey, Grimmjow." he spoke monotonously. Grimmjow growled, got smacked up a bit, and threw a strange cube into Ulquiorra's hollow hole. And then pale face, green tears was gone.

"Hurry up, it'll only last a little while. Heal him." Grimmjow snapped impatiently.

Hime looked up defiantly. "No."

"No?" Grimmjow drawled dangerously.

"No. You'll only hurt him again." she held her chin high.

Grimmjow stepped forward as though he was going to hurt her, but a hand stopped him. Ichigo. That fucking bastard.

"Heal me please Orihime. And heal Grimmjow too." And then they were off. Fighting. Smashing enormous pillars, making dust clouds that reached a mile into the air. Blood dripped along with sweat and the faint clashing of their swords could be heard. I turned my back to the fight.

I refused to watch. I was fuming. "Tora?" Hime asked timidly.

I grunted in response. "Are you okay?"

And I snapped.


	14. Chapter 14

**Have another chapter of me not owning anything but my OC! Reviews, follows and favorites are ALWAYS appreciated! Enjoy!**

I tried to control my anger, I really did. But something inside me wouldn't allow it. Something wild, and vicious, and evil just came loose when her high pitched, innocent voice questioned me with those idiotic three words.

I glared up at her and she took a step back, her eyes widening in fear. "Tora-san...your eyes...they...they're red."

I clenched my teeth and growled lowly, standing and facing the fight. And then it happened. Ichigo got him. He was done. He was dropping to the ground like a led weight. Ichigo grabbed his arm and lowered him carefully to the ground.

I was shaking in anger and fear. The fear that I might lose him. The fear that Grimmjow might die, or be dead already. The fear that I was so attached to him, that his death would affect me this much.

Suddenly, there was a flash of silver and I knew it was Nnoitra. Within a second, I was in front of the blade that had been thrown at Grimmjow. I blocked it and threw Nnoitra to the ground.

My fingerless gloves were back, and my lightning seemed stronger than ever.

"How pitiful. First you lose against the enemy, and then you let the enemy defend you." Nnoitra sneered at Grimmjow.

I snarled for him to shut up and I punched him in the chest, lightning flying through him. I continued punching him until he was practically deep fried and I had blood running down my fists.

I hadn't realized I was crying until I reached up to push my hair from my face and I felt the sticky stains on my cheeks. Nnoitra was done for, so I stood up and came face to chest with Kenpachi.

I was so worn out that I just collapsed into him. He sighed and picked me up, carrying me to lay down on something that wasn't sand.

Suddenly Ichigo was in front of me. "Tora! Are you okay?!" and it was as though my energy replenished itself. I rose from the ground, my chest heaving in anger. I could feel myself quivering in rage.

"Tora...your eyes...are red..." Ichigo stuttered, backing away from me.

I growled, showing my teeth. They felt...sharp. Ichigo looked honest-to-god terrified. "I've heard they do that when I'm pissed." I snarled.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion, but then he obviously realized why I was pissed. He held up his hands. "Tora, please. I wanted to come get you, but soul society-"

I cut him off by throwing a punch to his face that sent him sprawling on the ground. "Do not blame soul society for you being an asshole!" I screamed, my lightning flew out of control and smashed him into one of the red pillars.

Kenpachi stepped in front of me, but I threw him to the side without a second thought. Lightning propelled me forward and I grabbed Ichigo by the neck, slamming him against another pillar.

"Do you know how long you waited to start moving to save me from Yammy's grasp?" I growled, sending a punch to his gut. He coughed and shook his head. "Seven seconds. Do you know how quickly I've killed a Menos Grande?"

He didn't make a move. I smashed my forehead into his. "DO YOU?!" he shook his head feebly. "THREE FUCKING SECONDS YOU BASTARD!"

"Tora..." he croaked. I sent him flying across the desert and caught up before he even hit the ground.

I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shook him roughly. "I've been here for two fucking months." I spat venomously. "And how fucking long as Orihime been here?"

He tried to answer, but I threw him down to the ground. "LESS THAN A GODDAMN WEEK!"

Lightning was flying all around me, whipping strands of my hair everywhere. Sand and blood was whirling around me.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING FOR TWO MONTHS? YOUR FUCKING TWIN IS STUCK IN HUECO MUNDO FOR TWO FUCKING MONTHS AND YOU'RE JUST SITTING ON YOUR ASS? BUT AS SOON AS THE GIRL YOU WANNA FUCK IS TAKEN YOU DECIDE IT'S TIME TO GET UP AND GO?! BASTARD!" I screamed so hard it actually hurt.

I slammed my fist down so close to his head, I could've killed him. He knew it too. I have never seen him so terrified in all the time that I've known him. I shook my head and stood up, walking back to where Grimmjow was now sitting up weakly.

He immediately pulled me against him. "Are you okay, Tora?" he whispered.

I nodded and rested my forehead against his shoulder as he rubbed his hand in circles on my back.

I started to cry against him and he gently rocked me back and forth, "Sh, it's okay. Don't worry, Tora." he muttered to me.

"Tora-san! Are you okay?" Orihime's voice questioned in a panic.

I clenched my teeth. "I'm fine. Go help the asshole." I snapped. She hurried off to help Ichigo. As they walked back to where Grimmjow was sitting with me in his arms, Ichigo decided to open his fat mouth.

"Really Tora? You're mad at me for leaving you here? You seem perfectly okay with it!" he growled at me.

I tried to stand up and hit him, but Grimmjow kept me tightly in his arms. "If you hit him again, you'll kill him." he warned.

I struggled against him. "I know! That's the point!" Grimmjow pinned me down as I wriggled, he knew I wouldn't hurt him. Bastard.

"God. Pathetic. How like you, you go crying to the enemy just because you've been kept here. Orihime stayed the hell away from them, but you just couldn't, huh?" he sneered.

There was a resounding smack. I stopped struggling and looked up. Orihime stood there with her hand raised and her chest heaving in anger. Ichigo's face was turned and there was a big, red hand mark on it.

"How dare you!" she shrieked. "Tora has been here for months! How completely unfair! She has been stuck here so much longer than me, why wouldn't you go to get your own twin!? What kind of person does that?!"

Kenpachi walked towards Ichigo and hit him over the head with the hilt of his sword. Ichigo crumpled to the ground and Orihime stood there fuming.

She sat down next to me and Grimmjow and began healing him. "Hime..." I started, but she cut me off.

"Tora-san, you need to move." I nodded and got up, moving to sit next to Hime.

After she finished, she got up and had Kenpachi take Ichigo. "Goodbye Tora-san." she said softly and hugged me. "Please come to visit every once in a while."

"Okay." I whispered hoarsely. Grimmjow and I watched as they flash-stepped away. I took a deep, shuddering breath and leaned against him.

"You gonna stay with me?" he asked.

"No shit, dumb ass."

He grinned and kissed my neck lightly. "I love you."

I smirked. "I know."

**I don't say this enough, but you guys are great! Love you!**


End file.
